King of Dwarves
: 5 undead dwarves ** : 4 undead dwarves ** : 3 undead dwarves ** : 2 undead dwarves ** : 1 undead dwarf * The Undead Dwarves do not die when the King of Dwarves dies. * The Undead Dwarves have the chance of paralyzing the Hero/ine. * The King of Dwarves can call out, like a Scroll of Challenge, to notify where you are to the Undead Dwarves. | tips = The King of Dwarves has no ranged attack. It is advised for the player to focus on the King; however, if the Hero/ine is surrounded by Undead Dwarves, the player should focus on clearing them. Tips * : King of Dwarves Boss Guide * : Whatever you do, heed what the signpost in the anteroom instructs. . This CANNOT be stressed enough. * Armor that absorbs up to Dmg, is needed to get through the fight. (His highest dmg output is 38, as shown in the infobox on the right.) * A weapon that deals an approximate average of Dmg (1/10th of his total HP) is needed to face & defeat the Dwarf King. * Potion of Healing to help heal throughout the fight. * The player should avoid their Hero/ine being surrounded by the Undead Dwarves, as they can paralyze your Hero/ine. * A Scroll of Mirror Image is very powerful against all bosses. When fighting the King of Dwarves, it is best to use the scroll early, so your images will hit the King instead of skeletons. * The Scroll of Psionic Blast is great to use against the King of Dwarves, when he has summoned many skeletons. The scroll can do surprising amounts of damage, though this is inconsistent. * The King of Dwarves is immune to many potions. Don't use a Potion of Paralytic Gas on him, or your Hero/ine might end up paralyzing him/her self! * In contrast to paralytic gas, toxic gas is a better choice, as the King & his Undead Dwarves will take some serious damage; and perhaps suffocate to death! ** Using a Potion of Toxic Gas in combination with a Potion of Invisibility will aid in the fight tremendously. Provided, of course, you stay out of the gas' range. * As the King will go from one pedestal to the other (if he can summon more undead dwarves), planting seeds on pedestals will provide useful traps. * Melee Method: Plant a Seed of Earthroot on one pedestal and step on the plant. This will give the Hero/ine the Herbal armor buff (dramatically decreasing the damage received from the boss to '}} damage), and will cause the King to only use one pedestal. * Scroll of Lullaby are useful, to get a couple of extra hits on him. * Wand of Slowness can help by making him slower with his attacks. ** Also, a melee weapon with the Chilling Enchantment can be used in place of this. * A Wand of Disintegration can help, if there are a lot of Undead Dwarves around. * Use the Wand of Amok on him & his Undead Dwarves, as they are susceptible to the Amok debuff (this synergizes perfectly with the Wand of Flock). * Firing sheep with the Wand of Flock at the pedestal, opposite from the one you're standing on (assuming you're standing on one of them), will render him relatively weak & practically harmless. (The sheep will block him from approaching & standing on the pedestal, to summon Undead Dwarves, forcing him to approach & fight you without backup. assuming that you drew him out of the line of fire between the two pedestals. Best, if used with the Wand of Amok.) }} Trivia * If you die at depth 20 with an Ankh, after the floor resets, King of Dwarves will now be called "Undead King of Dwarves". History to the game | 0.5 | Changed: King of Dwarves is now immune to Paralysis | 1.7.3 | Changed: King of Dwarves is now immune to Vertigo }}